


As the Dust Settles

by maeblade



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxious Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dadza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dream Smp, Explosions, Family, Flashbacks, Ghostbur, I got sad writing this :(, Injury, Injury Recovery, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Major Character Injury, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Not Really Character Death, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Recovery, The Button, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo & tommy are best buds, Tubbo gets hurt, War, dad kills son :(, l'manberg, phil is just trying to be a good dad, philza is wilbur and tommy and techno's dad, the Final Battle, tommy cares for tubbo a lot, tubbo is president, war changes a man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeblade/pseuds/maeblade
Summary: (basically the big finale, but very dramatic and angst. The fanfic starts at the finale, and will continue after that. I'll keep adding chapters till I'm bored I guess?)“Do you hear them Phil? They’re fighting.”Phil takes another step towards Will. Grabbing both of his shoulders. Wilbur’s head slumps. Phil can see the tears now forming in his son’s eyes.“And..you just want to blow it all up?” Philza’s gaze stays soft, as he tries to console his eldest son.Wilbur lifts his head, tears running down his face. Philza’s eyes slightly widen, as he sees Will is no longer angry, but… smiling instead.“I do.”
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113





	1. Loud Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Events from the SMP are modified in the fanfic to be more dramatic. It's not completely accurate... but that's the point I guess. enjoy :)

The faint dripping from the damp cave couldn’t compete with the tempo of Philza’s heart as he stood in the entrance, taking in the sight in front of him. 

“What are you doing?” he asks, in almost a whisper. 

Wilbur’s eyes widened at the presence he was now aware of. Philza. His dad. “Phil.” he says, acknowledging him as faint crackles of fireworks are heard outside.

“What are you doing.” Phil says again, this time louder, hoping for a response, an explanation. 

_Anything._

“Phil.” Wilbur repeats. Turning around to face his one obstacle. The only one he knew had a chance of stopping him. Philza’s eyes soften, as he sees the distressed state his son is in. All he wanted was to run up to Wilbur and hold him close. He knew that if he made one wrong move, L’manberg could turn to rubble within seconds. 

Wilbur clears his throat and breaks the silence, before adding, “Do you know what this button is?”

Hesitantly, Philza replies, “Uh huh, I do.” 

Wilbur pauses, then hesitantly continues.

“Phil.. Have you heard...the song?” 

“I have.”

“Then you know I–I made a point, I made it clear tha–that it _was_ a special place where men could go, but–but not anymore. It’s not there anymore.”

Phil hears Wilbur’s voice start to strain. His face contorts, eyebrows furrow. 

Philza’s voice softens, as he tries to comfort his son.

“It is, Will, it is still there. You’ve just won it back Will-”

“PHIL” Wilbur interjects. “PHIL, it’s always been here. This button– an–and I keep coming back to it. Seven or eight times, and every time. Everytime I always convince myself that it’s not the right time. That I SHOULD WAIT JUST-” Wilbur pauses, taking a breath to regain his composure somewhat. “Just, a little bit longer..”

Phil takes a step forward towards his son. 

“Just, wait a little longer Will.”

Will takes a step back, 

“NO!” he screams. More fireworks can be heard from the land beyond the depths of the tense room.

“Do you hear them Phil? They’re fighting.”

Phil takes another step towards Will. Grabbing both of his shoulders. Wilbur’s head slumps. Phil can see the tears now forming in his son’s eyes. 

“And..you just want to blow it all up?” Philza’s gaze stays soft, as he tries to console his trembling son. 

Wilbur lifts his head, tears running down his face. Philza’s eyes slightly widen, as he sees Will is no longer angry, but… smiling instead.

“I do.” 

Philza’s grip tightens on Wilbur's shoulders. It’s as if he was trying to grasp the small amount of Will left that he knew was still good. 

Wilbur continues, “There’s a saying Phil. From a traitor once part of L’manberg. He had a saying.”

More tears continue to stream down Wilbur’s face. 

But his smile only grew bigger.

“Will-” Philza interjects, trying to bring back the son he used to know. He tightens his grip, but Wilbur suddenly pulls away. Clutching his arms as if he was hugging himself. 

“It was never meant to be.”

Will takes one more step towards the button, before quickly moving his hand to press it. Philza’s body goes numb as he hears the faint _click_ of the button. 

“WILL!” He shouts, grabbing him, and shielding his son's body with his own, protecting him from the incoming explosions. Wilbur might’ve thought himself a lost cause, but Phil knew that there was still some good in him. There _has to be._

_***_

What was heard next could only be described as an explosion so painfully loud, that even those millions of miles away could hear it. _This can’t be the end,_ Philza thought. The string of explosives continued for what felt like hours, when in actuality, the main explosion lasted for about a minute. 

Philza could feel Will shaking, even with his arms now numb from the debris on top of him. As the explosions grew quieter, Philza started to move, his ears still ringing painfully. Philza slowly stood up shakily, legs numb. He limped towards the edge of the now open cave, taking in the wreckage in front of him. _Oh my god._ Was all he could think. 

“Will.” His voice rasped, throat dry from the dust and dirt in the air. He turned to see Wilbur leaning against one of the jagged walls of the cave. 

“It’s all gone.” Philza muttered. Trying to get any response out of his son. 

Wilbur doesn't speak at first, taking in the dusty air as he regains his composure.

“My L’manberg Phil.” he finally says quietly. 

“What?” Phil's voice cracks.

“My unfinished symphony. Forever unfinished.” Will whispers. His smile returns as he turns towards his father, and to the surprise of Phil, he hugs him.

Uneasy, Phil laid his hands delicately on his son's back, feeling as if Wilbur would break if he held him any tighter. Will let out a deep sigh, as if a great weight had finally been lifted off of his shoulders. 

Will suddenly whispered into his ear. 

“ _Kill me.”_

Philza's eyes go wide in shock, and he holds onto him tighter. L’manberg may be gone, but he could still save his son. 

“Will no, I can’t-”

“ _Kill me Phil.”_

“Wilbur. Please-”

“ _KILL ME.”_

“YOU’RE MY SON” Philza cried out. He couldn’t. He would _never_. 

_How could he kill his own son?_

“Phil look. They all want you to.” Wilbur gestures to the crowd out on the rubble of what was left of L’manberg. Philza’s arms leave Wilbur as he looks out, and he feels his heart start to break. _Everything was gone._ As his eye’s travel across the scene more, he locks eyes with his youngest son, Tommy. His shirt was singed at the ends, and he had cuts and bruises all over his body. Philza’s chest tightens as he notices Tommy’s eyes all bloodshot, with tears welled up, as he stares at his forlorn brother. Philza turned back to Will. 

Will had done all of this. He had caused all this _pain._ Would Will’s absence fix this? Should he do it? He ruined _everything,_ and yet, Philza still couldn’t look at his son with hatred. 

“Will, I can’t-” He starts, shakily hugging Will again, losing himself to the tears now forming in his eyes. 

“Will- please, I don’t want you to go. You still have a future- W- we can fix this.” Phil says softly, hugging Wilbur even tighter. Wilbur lifts his arms, and for what felt like the first time in years, hugged his father back. 

“Phil... I know- I know things seem bad right now. I know you love me. But _I want_ this. Do this for me. I can’t go on like _this_ \- like how I am right now.” Will says softly. 

Phil stays silent, feeling the warmth of his son's body as he continues to hold him close. 

“Do it. Please. _Kill me.”_

Philza’s breath was shaky as his hand reached for his diamond sword. 

“Will-” Philza said. Pulling away from the hug to look at his son’s eyes for the last time. 

Wilbur smiled. “Phil. I’m ready.”

Phil closed his eyes, his body moving on it’s own. His eyes squeezed shut tighter as he felt his sword plunge into the stomach of his trembling son. Embracing him in a hug when the sword was fully through him. He didn’t want to let go. He didn’t want to _see._ He felt the blood from the wound slowly start to seep. The fabric of his shirt clung onto him as it absorbed the red liquid. It felt like fire against his skin. 

Philza felt a chill on his back as Will’s arms dropped from the hug. Then, he heard the softest whisper,

“ _Thank you…. Dad_.”

Philza felt Wilbur’s body slump in his arms. His son was gone.


	2. When You're Not Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's eyes were pleading, “Big T, we’re gonna get you out of this, okay? I just need you to stand up. I’ll help. You can do this big man.” Tubbo’s eyes were barely open, but he was still conscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing Tommy as a more vulnerable character in this chapter. Also... Dadza moments!!!! Hope you enjoy :D

Philza stayed holding his son’s lifeless body for what felt like hours, but actually turned out to be around 30 minutes. He would’ve stayed there longer, if it wasn’t for the cries he heard from his youngest son, Tommy. 

Phil slowly stood up, he felt his legs shake due to the numbness. He crouched down, picked up Wilbur’s body, and left the cave. As he made his way towards the group of people gathered around the rubble of L’manberg, he locked eyes with Niki first. 

“I need t-to keep him somewhere safe. Away from the fight- I'm sorry I just-” Philza choked out. 

Niki put a hand on his shoulder.

“Phil, you don’t have to explain anything, you can take him to my bakery. It’s close by, and it’s not been affected by the explosion.” 

Phil nodded. Picking up the pace. He made it to the bakery in about 5 minutes. He would’ve been quicker, but his legs were still shaky from the previous events. He entered the bakery. His eyes flickered around, before they finally landed on a bed, which he assumed to be Niki’s. He gently laid Will down, glanced at him one last time, then left to go back and help his youngest son. 

He limped through the debris. Dust in the air from the ongoing explosions of the last bits of stray T-n-t. Philza squinted as his eyes darted all around, before finally landing on Tommy hunching over a body. Worry filled Philza’s face as he quickly sprinted over to his youngest. 

“TOMMY!” Philza screamed, catching the teen’s attention. Tommy turned around, still holding onto the body in his lap. Philza made it to Tommy, and was now crouched down next to him, only to see that the body in his lap was Tubbo. 

“DAD!” Tommy cried out frantically. Philza his hand on Tommy’s back, consoling his crying son, concern in his eyes.

“Tommy, what happened?” Phil asked.

“Te-techno. He- he shot Tubbo. He’s still alive, bu- but I don’t know what to do. I’m scared- I-what do I do? I know I need to stay and fight but-” Tommy’s ramble was cut off by Phil.

“-No. You’ve been through enough. I’ll help you get Tubbo to safety, and we can figure out what to do from there. Alright?” 

Tommy nodded his head quickly. Then turned his head back to Tubbo. 

“Big T, we’re gonna get you out of this, okay? I just need you to stand up. I’ll help. You can do this big man.” Tubbo’s eyes were barely open, but he was still conscious. Tommy grabbed onto Tubbo’s hands, helping him stand up. Phil held up Tubbo from one side, while Tommy took the other. They started walking, holding Tubbo up as they made their way to the buildings unaffected by the explosion. 

“I’ll protect you, Big Man. Just keep walking. We’re almost there.” Tommy reassured. 

Slowly but surely, they made it to one of Eret’s towers, unaffected by the recent chaos. Philza quickly ushered in both of the two boys and helped Tommy sit down Tubbo against the wall. Tubbo was now extremely pale, struggling to keep his eyes open. 

Philza quickly rushed to some of the spare chests in the tower, hoping to find something, _anything_ to help Tubbo. The only thing slightly useful in the chests was food. As Philza looked through the last chest, his body filled with relief at the sight of the red bottle. A _healing potion._ He quickly snatched it up, then jogged back over to the two boys. 

“Quick,” said Phil, “Sit him up straight, and help him drink this.” 

Tommy helped Tubbo sit up, back against the cold cobblestone. Philza handed Tommy the potion. Tommy held the potion up to Tubbo's mouth, “Big man, I know it’s hard, but I’m gonna need you to drink this. Please.” He cried out. 

Tubbo stayed still. Not moving an inch. His breath was faint, but could still be heard. They still had time. 

Philza tilted Tubbo's head to an angle, telling Tommy “He might not be able to drink it by himself. Here-” Philza adjusted the bottle in Tommy’s hand, “tilt the bottle like that.” Tommy did as he was told. Philza continued to hold Tubbos head at an angle, making sure the liquid went down his throat properly. Once the bottle was empty, all they could do was wait.. And hope. 

In this moment of deafening silence, Philza noticed that the sleeve on Tommy's shirt was ripped off, and wrapped around Tubbo’s abdomen. It made him realise that Tommy was a lot more grown up than he thought. I mean, war does change a guy, but he admired Tommy for being so strong. 

“Hey Tommy?” 

Tommy’s locked gaze on Tubbo broke, as he turned to look at his dad. 

“Yeah?”

“I’m really proud of you.”

Tommy’s face contorted to what could be described as “a mix of happy and sad.” His eyes were still teary from the stress of his wounded best friend, but this moment of praise caught him so off guard, he couldn’t help but smile. As he was about to reply, a sudden cough from their quiet friend broke them out of their father-son moment. 

Tubbo’s eyes slowly started to open. The healing potion _worked._ Tommy grabbed Tubbo’s shoulders. Leaning closer to look at his friend’s awakened state.

“Big T?” Tommy asked, hesitantly.

Silence, then,

“Tommy?”

Relief spread over Philza and Tommy at the sound of Tubbo’s voice. 

“Big T!” he exclaimed.

Elated, Tommy wrapped his arms around his friend, embracing him in a hug. Tubbo winced slightly, as he was not fully healed yet. Tommy noticed, and quickly loosening his grip, “oh- sorry Tubbo. I’m just really glad you’re okay.”

Tubbo smiled. 

“Yeah. Me too.”

***

After chatting in the tower while Tubbo healed, Tommy brought up a question that was on everyone’s minds.

“So, what do we do now?”

Tommy and Tubbo turned to look at Philza. He looked at both of them, and said, “I’ve got to talk to Techno. You two stay here-” 

“-No.” Tommy interjected sternly. 

“Tommy, you saw what happened to Tubbo. Things are dangerous right now. I don’t want you getting hur-”

“I’VE GOTTEN HURT!” Tommy yelled. He sighed, then continued. “I’ve gotten hurt, Phil. And I’m gonna keep getting hurt. But this is MY fight, and I’m not gonna sit on the sidelines as Techno– as my _brother_ hurts the ones I love.”

Philza sighed.

“Fine. But don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” 

Unknown to Philza and Tommy, Tubbo got up from the ground on which he had previously been sitting. 

“I’m coming too.”

“NO.” Philza and Tommy said in unison. 

“Tubbo, you saw how Techno was acting. He’s after YOU. You’re the president, you’re the one he wants gone. I don’t want you going near him” Tommy explained. 

Tubbo sighed, “Tommy, no. Listen, it’s my job as the president to stand up for my country, I have to be there too. I can’t just cower away. You might think I’m weak, but I can still stand my ground when I need to.”

Tommy stared for a minute at Tubbo, then held out his hand.

“Let's do this together Big man. I’ll have your back.”

Tubbo smiled, taking Tommy’s hand. “And I’ll have yours.” 

They both walked out of the tower, Philza trailing alongside them. 

On the walk back to the rubble of L’manberg, Tommy broke the silence. 

“Phil?” 

Phil paused, then turned to look at the young boy. 

“Yeah, Tommy?”

“What you did to- to Wilbur. It was the right thing to do.” 

Philza looked at Tommy with soft eyes, a sad smile placed on his lips. He nodded, then continued on towards L’manberg. 


	3. Anarchy of the Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philza stepped back.  
> “Are you gonna do it?”  
> Techno looked at the wither skull in his hand, then back at Philza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruh roh! Philza confronts Techno!!! :O

Betrayal. That’s all Techno felt. After Tubbo was elected as the new president of L’manberg, he felt lost. All of his hard work to bring down a dictator, was for nothing. Even his younger brother sided against him. His hand gripped the wither skull tighter as he gritted his teeth. Anger was all he felt. He needed _violence._ He needed _chaos._

Lost in thought, he hadn’t heard the approaching footsteps of Philza, Tommy, and Tubbo. 

“Technoblade.” 

Techno turned to face the voice, only to flinch at the presence of his father. Techno’s menacing gaze faltered as he looked his father in the eyes. Philza continued.

“Technoblade, what are you doing?” 

“I’m ending it all.” Technoblade simply put.

“Techno, you know better than this. You can’t just make rash decisions based on your... _questionable_ morals. I raised you, I know how you think.”

“Dad- no _-_ Phil. _They_ wanted me to do it. _I_ want to do it. End it all. Chaos. No government, no allies, just- just anarchy!” Techno smiled. “ _Anarchy.”_

Phil was taken aback by this statement. 

“Tubbo, Tommy, go help out the others, I need to talk with him for a bit. In private.” 

Tommy nodded, pulling Tubbo with him towards the other side of the wreckage, glancing back every so often. Philza looked back at Techno. 

“Techno. Put down the wither skull. Please, talk to me. I need to know you’re still in there.”

Techno stayed silent. 

Philza stepped closer to Techno, and grabbed his shoulders.

“ _Please._ Say something. _Anything._ ”

Phil shook, his grip tightening on Techno's shoulders. 

“I can’t” Techno breathed.

“NO!” Screamed Philza. “MY SON IS STILL IN THERE. I LOST WILBUR, I CAN’T LOSE YOU TOO.” 

“I CAN’T GO BACK.” Techno yelled, voice cracking. “I CAN’T. AT FIRST I WANTED THIS BU- BUT I CAN’T GO BACK. THEY’RE ALL WATCHING.”

Philza’s eyebrows furrowed in concern. 

“WHO TECHNO? NO ONE'S WATCHING. IT’S JUST YOU AND ME.”

Philza pulled Techno into a hug. 

“It’s just you and me.” 

Techno hesitantly leaned into the hug. Philza could feel Techno’s body shaking in his arms. An all too familiar feeling. 

“You don’t have to listen to them. Please Techno. Come back to me.” Phil whispered. 

“I have to do it. I have to do it.” Techno said, his voice growing louder.

“I have to do it. I have to do it. I have to do it.” 

Philza held tighter onto Techno.

“Techno, stay with me. You don’t ha-”

Techno continued repeating.

“I have to do it. I have to do it.”

He thrashed in Philza’s tightening grip.

“I HAVE TO DO IT. I HAVE TO–”

“TECHNO–”

Techno pushed Philza away roughly, causing himself to stumble. Techno attempted to catch his breath, his eyes were strained. Phil wasn’t looking at his son anymore. He was something else. 

“DON’T STOP ME PHIL. I HAVE TO. THEY ALL WANT TO SEE ME DO IT.”

Silence. 

“So that’s the way it is, huh?”

Techno stopped.

“I- I remember when you were just a kid. Playing in the yard with Wilbur. You would yell ‘Blood for the blood god.’” Philza chuckled, but then went silent again. “I always thought you were a funny kid. Now I realize… It–it was real to you, wasn't it? None of it was pretend.”

Techno stayed quiet.

“Techno. I know you call yourself a god. But you’re no god to me… _You aren't even a son to me.”_

Philza stepped back. 

“Are you gonna do it?” 

Techno looked at the wither skull in his hand, then back at Philza.

Techno chuckled softly under his breath, “What’s wrong with saying it one more time.” Then, ever so quietly, he whispered, “Blood for the blood god.”

Techno slammed the wither skull down onto the eerie dark sand, adjacent to the other two skulls. The sand started to move in an unnatural way. Almost as if it's moving as one unit, but also like it was fighting with itself. The sand shifted and swirled around the three dark skulls, slowly hardening into a skeleton like shape around them. The Wither was here. The horrific beast screeched, which caught the attention of everyone on the other side of the rubble. 

Techno whispered to himself, smiling, “We did it guys.” 

***

Everyone would have to act quickly, or else it wouldn’t just be L’manberg turned to rubble. 

Tommy was the first to notice the statues that everyone had become in sight of the creature. He had to say something. There needed to be _hope._

“Everyone, we have to act now, or we won’t stand a chance. Draw your swords, raise your axes! This will be a tough fight, but it sure as hell won’t be the last!” This moment of inspiration caught everyone out of their trance-like states, and sure enough, people started drawing their weapons. Tubbo was about to get out his sword, but a hand suddenly grabbed his arm. He looked up to see Tommy looking at him with concern. 

“Big T, are you sure you wanna fight? I trust everyone- and I trust you… but, I’m just a bit worried.” 

“Worried? Well that’s a first.” Tubbo said sarcastically. 

“I’m serious, man. I-” Tommy took a deep breath.

“...after Techno shot you, I honestly didn’t know if you were gonna make it. Just… tell me you’ll be alright?”

Tubbo smiled.

“...Well aren’t you clingy.” He joked. 

Tommy’s eyes widened. 

“I’m not clingy!” He huffed out. 

“Sure, sure…but listen. Tommy. We’ve been through a lot together. First the disc wars, then the dream war, and everything in between. Don’t think this is the last time I’ll be fighting alongside you. We are a team after all.”

Tommy smiled. 

“Yeah. Let’s do this together...but…”

“But?”

“But... I want to repeat myself. I’m not the clingy one! Everyone knows, it’s always you who’s clinging on to me! Got it?”

They both laugh. 

Tubbo smiled. 

“Yeah.”

“Now let's go kill this Wither.” 


	4. Do you think you're a hero?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh no, everyone be fighting the wither. but uh oh, technoblade and tommy have the big moment! :O

Tommy’s hands felt numb as he clutched onto his netherite axe. The Wither was finally weak, only a couple more hits, and it would be dead. As Tommy looked around the battlefield, he noticed the toll that this battle had taken on everyone. Only half the people from the beginning were still standing. Many had retreated to heal and take shelter from the constant attacks of the Wither, while some were too injured to even move. Tommy sprinted towards the dark creature, taking a few more hits at it before retreating behind a large rock to hide from the incoming attacks.

“Only a few more hits, then I’m sure it’ll be down!” Tommy yelled across the debris to the other fighters still standing. Then, as if on cue, everyone charged towards the beast, unleashing the rest of what little energy they had left. A shower of arrows, axes, and swords came hurtling towards the large floating skeleton creature. A large  _ crack  _ was heard, and the creature's skeleton body slowly started to break, pieces falling to the floor. It let out one final screech, then collapsed onto the ground beneath it. It was finally dead. 

They  _ did it.  _ They defeated The Wither. Tommy looked around, searching for his best friend. Once his eyes landed on him, he quickly limped towards him, enveloping him in a hug.

“We did it big T.” He whispered, voice cracking.

“We did, indeed.” Tubbo replied.

This moment of joy was cut short, as a slow, malicious chuckle could be heard behind them. Tommy turned around to face the voice.  _ Technoblade.  _

“Tommy.” Technoblade said, drawing his crossbow. 

Tommy turned back to his friend, and frantically said, “Tubbo, stand back. Tubbo- hide, man.” 

Tubbo nodded, then went back towards the others. Philza protectively stood in front of Tubbo, while Eret and Fundy stood next to him on either side. 

Technoblade turned to look back at Tommy. 

“Tommy.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think you’re a hero?”

“I just- I just wanted L’manberg. That’s all I’ve ever wanted-” 

“You wanted  _ power.”  _ Technoblade seethed. 

“I didn’t!” 

Technoblade sighed.

“Look, the thing about this world Tommy, is that good things don’t happen to heroes.”

Tommy stepped back. 

Techno continued, “Let me tell you a story, Tommy. The story of a man named Thesius. His country was in danger, so he sent himself forward into enemy lines. He slayed the minotaur, and saved his city. You know what they did to him, Tommy?”

Tommy hesitantly replied, “What did they do?” 

“They  _ exiled him. _ ” 

Tommy’s heart dropped.

“He died in  _ disgrace.  _ He was despised by his people. That’s what happens to heroes, Tommy.”

A voice from behind Tommy suddenly piped in.

“But he saved everyone!” Tubbo’s voice cracked. 

Technoblade sighed, turning around. Slowly letting dark sand fall out of his hands. Tommy’s eyes widened.  _ No. He couldn’t possibly be spawning another Wither? _

“Technoblade. Don’t do this. I’m not the hero, no one’s the hero! We’ve got L’manberg for each other-”

It was too late. Technoblade let the final bit of the dark sand fall from his hands. 

“Tommy, if you want to be a hero,” Techno placed two skulls down onto the sand. 

_ “Then die like one.”  _

He placed the final skull onto the sand. An all too familiar screech echoed in Tommy’s ears. 

***

Tommy’s whole body froze at the sight of the creature. He was so weak from the last battle, he felt like he was going to collapse. The creature started moving, shooting explosive black skulls all around, and yet, Tommy didn’t move a muscle. He  _ couldn’t.  _ He felt his netherite axe fall out of his fingers. The sound of it hitting the ground was drowned out by a loud ringing. Muffled sounds of explosions followed by the screams of his friends filled his ears. Suddenly, he heard a voice, clear as day, screaming his name.

“TOMMY!” 

“Philza?” He whispered.Tommy felt himself regain movement, as he slowly turned towards the voice. He saw the figure ahead of him, but his eyes were blurry. As his eyes began to focus, he saw Philza running towards him.

“TOMMY, GET OUT OF T-” 

Tommy didn’t get to hear the end of what Philza was yelling, as he was thrown into the air by an attack from the wither. His back collided back with the ground, and an unsettling  _ crack _ was heard. He had the wind knocked out of him. He felt like needles were piercing every inch of his skin. All attempts at breathing were feeble, and every attempt only caused him more pain. The lack of oxygen caused his vision to blur, and soon enough, everything went dark. 


	5. ruh roh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oops

and that's how tommy dies :)

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, please comment/leave kudos! This is my first time posting fanfic, so it would be appreciated :) Hope you liked it :D


End file.
